Olvido
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: ¿Se puede olvidar a quien te hizo cambiar?. Ese era el precio por sus pecados, su castigo. SasuHina one-shot.


**Genero:** Romance/ Tragedia

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- Pensamientos_

- "Hablan"

- _"Recuerdos"_

_**Recomendación:**__ Escuchar con una tonada triste._

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈ **O**lvido ≈

"_La mente tarda en olvidar, lo que le ha llevado mucho tiempo aprender."_

** S**éneca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**iempre ha vivido del pasado, de los amargos pero propios recuerdos. Más creía que podía sobrellevarlo como antes. Al menos estaba intentando que esa batalla no la ganara una vez más el odio.

¿Pero que pasaba ahora?

Por una extraña coincidencia del destino la habían puesto a su cuidado, a ella, una chica sin recuerdo alguno. Amnesia, eso era lo que tenía.

Y otra vez cargaba con el peso de sus memorias, que aunque fueron los que le trajeron luz a su vida, ahora lo atormentaban llevándolo nuevamente a las sombras.

_¿Por qué tengo que ser niñera de una chica así?, ¿Por qué tengo que cumplir esta estupida misión?. Es una tontería ― dijo molesto._

_A lo que la mujer de rubio cabello respondió:_ _Debes responder a todas las misiones que te doy, esa es la pena por el pasado._

_Estaba pagando su condena, era el castigo por su traición_

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**

Una suave brisa meció sus cabellos, mientras sus ojos negros volvían a tomar aquel vacío que tanto tiempo estuvo cautivo en él. Aquella oscuridad que había logrado ser iluminada por una sola presencia, la misma que ahora solo podía observar a lo lejos, ya que ella ya no lo recordaba.

Solo podía verle disfrutar con sus amigos, apreciar todas esas sonrisas llenas de vida que una vez solía regalarle solo para él. La odio, le detesto por olvidarlo tan fácilmente, por no recordar todos aquellos momentos, tiempos en los que había devuelto el alma a su cuerpo marchito.

¿Porque darle esperanzas, si luego iba a dejarle atrás?

De pronto sus pulmones se quedaron sin oxigeno. Ella venía hacía su persona.

Aunque él nunca mostraría lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, aún guardaba las esperanzas de que sus labios color cereza le hablaran con suavidad, como tantas veces. Inclusive deseaba apreciar el que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas, solo al sentir como su persona posaba sus ojos en los suyos, para que comenzara a hablar.

Pero todas sus ilusiones se vieron opacadas al verle pasar de largo sin siquiera notarle, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho.

Apretó sus puños con rabia, con impotencia. Sabía que se lo merecía de alguna manera. Esta era la manera que Dios le hacía pagar por aquellos pecados cometidos contra los suyos, hacia tantas personas inocentes. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sintiera furia con ella, contra su perverso destino.

…_maldición ― _dijo dentro de sus pensamientos al verle sonrojarse por estar cerca de su mejor amigo. Nuevamente ella estaba bajo ese supuesto amor.

Ya no vendría hacía él para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, nunca más. Ese brillo en su mirar ya no sería para su persona, nuevamente todas esas miradas serian solo para su rival.

Bajo su visual en un intento de esconder el dolor que se había posesionado en su pecho. Pero sabía que aunque era capaz de ocultarlo para los demás, para si mismo estaba más presente que nada, y eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

"_Su hogar siempre había estado rodeado por las sombras de los muertos. Siempre solo, con los espíritus de los suyos. Esa era la vida que el destino y él mismo habían escogido para su persona._

_Ese era su castigo._

_Pero desde hacía más de una semana el lugar emanaba una sensación diferente, todo lucía más reluciente. Casi tan claro como los ojos de la chica que estaba frente a él, mirando el jardín que rodeaba la mansión en la cual vivía. _

_De pronto ella volteó su mirada hacía él, le sonrió. Al notar aquella expresión en el rostro de la muchacha, este bufó molesto. Retomando así el camino hacía su habitación, maldecía a su suerte por tener que compartir su soledad."_

-------

Nuevamente se hallaba en aquel lugar, sin poder evitar preguntarse si había sido arrastrado por Naruto, o por el peso de sus recuerdos.

"Come tu Ramen Teme, solo estas jugando con él" ― le decía animoso su compañero mientras devoraba su tercer cuenco ya.

Pero Sasuke solo ignoro sus palabras, ya que una vez más se había dado cuenta. Era ella quien le había traído a ese lugar, no el idiota que estaba junto a él.

""_G-Gracias S-Sasuke-kun…" ― La escucho pronunciar casi en un susurro, mientras parecía enterrarse cada vez más en su asiento. Sin duda estaba siendo sumida por su vergüenza._

_Más el Uchiha no dijo nada, solo esperaba irse luego de ese lugar. _

_No entendía el porqué había accedido a aquella petición, pero tampoco es que pensase mucho en ello. Después de todo era una misión, ser niñera de esa chica de cabello azulino. _

_Los minutos pasaban, y él llevaba comido la mitad de su tazón, más veía que aquella mujer solo movía los palillos dentro de la sopa de fideos. A penas había probado bocado. _

"_¿Qué esperas que no los comes?" ― consulto con un tono más frío del que pensaba usar. Ella solo le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro._

"_D-Deseo guardar este momento ― No había entendido sus palabras. Más el brillo que sus ojos blancos había mostrado le estaban indicando que era algo importante para ella. Pero había decidido ignorar aquello, para solo concentrarse en su plato. Hasta que el sonido de su voz le hizo detener su intento de comer ―…e-esta es…m-mi primera c-comida afuera, c-con Sasuke-kun" _

_No pudo seguir comiendo, aquellas palabras en verdad lo habían desconcertado."_

-------

Observaba en silencio cada rincón de su descolorido hogar. Todo había vuelto a ser solo oscuridad. Como cada momento de su vida.

Sus desganados pasos le llevaron hacía la cocina. Su opaca mirada se centro en aquel lugar, sumergiéndose así una vez más en los recuerdos. Aquellos que ahora solo eran suyos.

"_Sus ojos comenzaban a buscar la claridad del día, mientras sus extremidades empezaban a desperezarse, para así comenzar con su jornada diaria. Su segundo mes a cargo de aquella misión, cuidar a una chica que ni su clan deseaba. _

_Un ruido proveniente de las afueras de su dormitorio le hizo salir sin siquiera ponerse algo decente, e ir hacía la cocina. Estaba seguro que de ahí había provenido ese ruido. _

_No se había equivocado, pues sus ojos captaban la imagen de la Hyuuga recogiendo un pocillo que estaba hecho trizas._

_Estaba intrigado por lo que esa mujer se hallaba haciendo, ya que estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia._

_La observo terminar de recoger con su rostro sumido en la tristeza, aquellos pocos trozos que faltaban por tirar a la basura, para luego de susurrar un casi imperceptible "G-Gomen". _

_¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo perdón a aquel ahora inexistente objeto?. Si que era rara. _

_Momentos después le vio estirarse en un intento de coger la harina que se hallaba sobre un estante sobre la cocina. Por un instante aquella escena lucía divertida ante los ojos del chico, ya que estaba claro que con esa estatura, jamás lograría alcanzar dicho objeto._

_Era por eso mismo que con un apagado suspiro decidió cogerlo por ella. _

_Hinata se sorprendió al notar como unas manos provenientes de su espalda, tomaban sin problemas el objeto que ella tanto lucho por coger, para luego posarlo en sus respectivas manos. Sus mejillas se tornaban rosa al notarse descubierta en su intento por prepararle el desayuno. _

_Sasuke solo sonrío de medio lado al verle voltear, para luego bajar la mirada llena de vergüenza. _

_Lo siguiente que escucho fue un grito proveniente de esta misma, y su persona cubierta de un polvo blanco._

_Solo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta, que se encontraba solamente en boxers."_

Una amarga sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios al notar como sus recuerdos comenzaban a disiparse, tal como la luz de aquella mañana de invierno.

"Niña tonta, tanto escándalo solo por eso"

----------

Había pasado una semana desde su partida, siete días en que no había logrado arrebatarla de su mente. Justo como ahora, que se hallaba frente a aquel pequeño lago que tantas veces visito junto a ella.

Era un caso perdido, él lo sabía.

Siempre había vivido del pasado, sabía que esta no sería la excepción. Aunque aquella morena ya no se encontrase a su lado, de cierta manera siempre lo estaría.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun? ― Irritado cerro sus ojos mientras se maldecía a si mismo por no solo estar recordándola a todo momento, si no que ahora hasta la escuchaba pronunciar su nombre. Era un estúpido, el mayor de todos. ― ¿S- Sasuke-kun?"

_Esto es el colmo, ahora la escucho más cerca ― _pensó para si mientras giraba sobre si mismo para irse de ese lugar. Deseaba dejar de sentirse tan patético.

Y todo por dejarla atravesar aquel escudo que el mismo había creado en un intento de protegerse de futuras heridas. Pero de nada había servido, ya que nuevamente volvía a su ciclo de autodestrucción.

Pero sus pasos fueron detenidos al escucharle una vez más desde su espalda.

"G-Gomen s-si le he interrumpido, y-yo…no quería…" ― Era ella, sin duda alguna Hinata se hallaba en ese lugar, ese sitio que ambos habían encontrado. Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso ella había recordado…?

De pronto sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Tenía miedo. Por muy tonto que se viera, no podía evitar sentir temor de que todo fuera un simple espejismo.

_¿Desde cuando me he vuelto una niña? ¿Dónde ha quedado ese Sasuke que no tenía miedo a nada, aquel que hasta sádico se podía ver?. _

"¿Qué haces aquí?" ― consulto con voz neutra, aún sin voltear a ver si en verdad era ella.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, momentos que Uchiha creyó haber estado en lo correcto, que aquella ojiblanca nunca había estado ahí en primer lugar. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos al escuchar unos pasos.

No era un espejismo después de todo, y lo comprobó al voltear, al verla mirar como la suave brisa mecía las pequeñas hojas que habían caído al agua.

"…N-No lo se ― Hinata cerro sus ojos en un intento de recordar, de lograr percibir aquel sentimiento que la llevo hasta ese lugar. Mientras que el azabache no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando quizás una minima esperanza. La misma que ella le había devuelto con su sonrisa, con una mirada. ―…a-algo me a impulsado, pero…no se que es"

Él lo había comprendido, ella no lo recordaba. Su esperanza estaba siendo llevada como aquellas hojas de color amarillo, tan muertas como ellas.

"_¿Cómo podían estar invierno, si hacía tanto calor?_ .

_Pregunta que se hacía constantemente aquel ojinegro desde hace unos meses atrás._

_Y como ya era costumbre, iba a entrenar en medio del bosque junto con su misión. Hyuuga Hinata._

_No era que quisiera estar cargando con ella para todas partes, es que según la chica, gustaba de verlo entrenar con tanto esmero. Para el Uchiha estaba bien, ya que ella no era como todas. No se le tiraba encima pidiendo atención. Era solamente ella misma, una chica extraña._

_Pasado unos minutos de estar ejercitándose sin descansar, ella le anunciaba que daría un vistazo por los alrededores. El no respondió ante sus palabras, pero ella sabía que él había aceptado. No hacían falta palabras para comprenderle, solo el deseo de hacerlo._

_Transcurrida una hora después el Uchiha se hallaba en su búsqueda. Todo ese entrenamiento le había dado hambre, pero no podía irse a comer algo sin ella. Después de todo era su responsabilidad, ¿no es así?. Ya que si la Hokage después se enteraba que una desmemoriada Hyuuga andaba sola por dichos lugares, lo más seguro es que cargaría con él. _

_Para que decir de sus amigos y primo. No deseaba más encuentros con ellos, eran un dolor de cabeza. Uno que deseaba evitar a toda costa._

_Sus memorias se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar una suave risa proveniente de los alrededores. Sin más demora se fue en búsqueda de su dueña, ya que por el tono daba a suponer que se trataba de una chica._

_Hasta que la encontró, a la persona que buscaba._

_Parecía una niña pequeña que disfrutaba solo con mojarse los pies mientras salpicaba divertida aquel liquido. Por su risa podía darse cuenta de su disfrute, cosa que para él era increíble._

_¿Cómo podía divertirse con algo tan insignificante? ¿Qué tan inocente podía llegar a ser esa chica?. Estaba fuera de su comprensión._

_Pero algo dentro de él la envidiaba, ya que su persona había perdido aquella inocencia desde aquel incidente. El mismo que le despertaba todas las noches bañado en sudor, con miedo de ver la sangre de los suyos en las paredes oscuras de su hogar. _

_Era por eso mismo que solo pudo quedársele observando, apreciando aquella alegría que ella derrochaba con tal simple acto. Hasta que el rugir de su estomago la hizo ponerse roja de la vergüenza._

_Sasuke sonrío al notarla, al apreciar su simpleza_

"_Es hora de irnos, tengo hambre ― aquellos ojos blanquecinos se sorprendieron al verlo en ese lugar. El color de sus mejillas se torno más fuerte al verse pillada en tal acto, mucho más porque su estomago había hecho ruidos del hambre que tenía ― y tal parece que tu también. Al menos eso es lo que parece"_

_Con aquella timidez plasmada en su rostro esta asintió, para luego colocarse sus sandalias e ir al encuentro del chico._

_El camino hacía el puesto de Ramen fue en silencio, pero para nada incomodo. Hasta que la suave voz de la morena se escucho, su tono lucía triste._

"_N-No me olvidara, ¿cierto?" ― aquellas palabras provocaron que los pasos del Uchiha se vieran detenidos, que posara sus ojos negros sobre la mirada suplicante de su acompañante._

_¿A que se debía esa pregunta ahora? ¿Acaso estaba obligado a responderle?_

_Ella era una simple misión, solo alguien que estaba de paso en su casa. Solo un peldaño más en la escalera del perdón, para así poder conseguir en un futuro más poder. Nada más._

_Pero, ¿podía decirle eso a esta niña tan sensible?. Se sorprendió a si mismo por eso, ¿desde cuando se preocupaba por esas cosas?. Sin duda el hambre le estaba afectando su raciocinio _

"_El que te bañen en harina no es algo que se olvide" ― los ojos de la chica se iluminaron ante sus palabras, ya que el día anterior la Godaime le había dicho que era muy posible que el momento en que recuperara la memoria, podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante su amnesia. _

"…_Q-Quiero decirle q-que yo…― El Uchiha la observaba intrigado, mucho más al notar como sus manos eran empuñadas quizás en un intento de coger fuerzas ―…yo…j-jamás le olvidare"_

_Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras con sumo esfuerzo, sonrió lo más sinceramente posible, ya que deseaba reflejar con todo su ser que así sería. _

_El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos, momentos en que Sasuke volvió su vista al frente sin decir palabra alguna. Una suave brisa comenzó a mecer sus cabellos, mientras ambos se sumían en sus propios pensares._

"…_Es una promesa." ― soltó al viento aquel chico de cabello negro, justo en el instante que sus pies volvían a retomar su caminar. Siendo seguido muy de cerca por su compañera, que mantenía en su rostro una feliz sonrisa"_

"Seguro es algo sin importancia, ― Hinata se sorprendió al escucharle decir esas palabras, no lograba comprenderle ― para no recordar"

Su voz había sonado fría como de costumbre. Pero solo deseaba mostrarle la verdad, la cual a él le encantaría vivir aunque sea por un día.

"…T-Tal vez sea así…" ― susurro ella amargamente mientras volvía a fijar su vista en aquellas hojas. Había algo importante que le faltaba, pero por mucho que se esforzaba, no lograba recordar que es lo que era; provocándole un vacío que añoraba por ser llenado

-----

Una misión. La Hokage lo había mandado a llamar para una misión clase S. Por fin había pasado su periodo de prueba, e iba a poder ir contra sujetos más fuertes. Era lo que había deseado desde su reingreso a Konoha, pero entonces…

¿A dónde se habían ido sus energías, maldita sea?. ¿Qué tanto esa chica había sucumbido en su vida?.

Debía seguir adelante, era hora que volviera aquel chico que solo se importaba a si mismo. Esa era su manera de sobrevivir desde su partida con Orochimaru.

Eran solo él y su ambición de poder, no había nada más.

Con aquella disposición camino rumbo hacía el despacho de aquella voluminosa mujer, y con la misma determinación en su mirada toco la puerta para luego acceder.

"¿Me mando a llamar?" ― la mujer asintió al escucharle, para luego decirle que tenían que esperar a su compañero de misión.

_¿Compañero? Hmph. Que absurdo, solo me estorbara _― una voz se escucho al abrir la misma puerta por la que él había ingresado. Era ella.

Estaba furioso. No, era más que eso. ¿Cómo esa mujer se atrevía a mandar a esa chica después de haber estado tanto tiempo inactiva?. Sin dudas estaba loca si pensaba que lo permitiría.

-------

El cielo se tornaba gris. De pronto sintió como un rayo lo cursaba sin clemencia, e iba contra el que parecía ser el jefe de aquella banda de renegados.

Segundos después la figura de su compañero caía frente a sus ojos. No lograba comprender que era lo que había sucedido, todo fue tan rápido.

Sus ojos se humedecieron sin que ella se diera cuenta, mientras de sus labios brotaba el nombre de aquella persona en una tonada inerte. Estaba en shock.

Más un suave toque en su mejilla provocó que fijara su vista en la persona ensangrentada que estaba a duras penas hincada frente suyo. Era él, quién aún en ese estado tan deplorable, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa curva.

Habían sido emboscados sin que se diesen cuenta. Y a ella como siempre le estaba siendo dificultoso mantener una batalla contra sujetos tan fuertes, teniendo que ser protegida varias veces por Sasuke, quien ahora estaba muy mal herido.

Todo era por ella, por su culpa.

"C-Chica tonta, t-te dije que tuvieras…cuidado" ― Aquellas gotas saladas que en un comienzo habían amenazado con salir, ahora se hallaban sobre sus mejillas. No deseaba ser débil, toda su vida había luchado por mejorar, pero siempre terminaba en las mismas.

Le pedía perdón por su debilidad, mientras bajaba su mirada en un intento de esconder su vergüenza. Pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al sentirle caer sobre su hombro.

Él estaba peor de lo que ella creía.

"N-No, Sasuke-kun…onegai" ― con sumo cuidado le poso su cabeza sobre sus piernas, mientras trataba de cortar una parte de la manga de su chaqueta, para así limpiar alguna de sus heridas. Pero sus manos temblaban tanto, y la sangre salía de tantas partes.

En ese momento supo que debió haber apoyado la moción de Sasuke de no ir con ella, que aún no estaba preparada para este tipo de circunstancias. Pero solo se había limitado a quedarse callada, como siempre.

"…E-Eres una mentirosa…" ― la voz del chico sonaba cada vez más apagada, pero fue suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara, para que posara su atención en él. No lograba entenderle, pero pensaba que talvez estaba delirando por la sangre perdida.

Aún con el dolor cayendo por sus pómulos, ella le pedía que por favor no hablara más, que debía guardar fuerzas; que seguro pronto vendrían a ayudarlos por el halcón que él mismo había mandado a Konoha, al notar que tendrían que luchar.

Pero este negó ante su petición. Para él ya había llegado el momento, había cumplido con lo que no había podido hacer de pequeño.

_Había protegido a su ser querido._

"N-No me olvidaras, ¿c-cierto?" ― Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par al escucharle. De pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza le estremeció, seguido de miles de imágenes que venían como flashes. Todas de ella y aquel chico que estaba a un paso de la muerte.

Lo había comprendido, ese era el vacío. Todos sus recuerdos junto a él eran lo que le había faltado todo este tiempo. Los cuales sabía que ahora no podrían compartir.

Sonrío muy a su pesar. Nada más podía hacer por él, lo sabía.

"…J-Jamás" ― susurro embriagada por el sufrimiento. El cual se incremento al escucharle decir que era una promesa, tal como aquella tarde en aquel bosque.

Esa había sido la despedida de un orgulloso ninja. Quien había encontrado la luz en una inocente mirada. La misma que observo en silencio, hasta verse envuelto por la nad**a**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin **

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**

_Hi. Este es un one-shot para un concurso que hemos realizado en el Fc. SasuHina. No estoy del todo convencida con el, pero con mi inspiración es lo máximo que he logrado. _

_En un comienzo había tenido esta idea para un fic, inclusive tendría un final feliz. Pero como no se me ocurría nada más, termino así. Después de todo en concurso era de historias de este tipo. _

_Espero que os haya gustado_

_Besos_

_**D**__arkAmy-chan._


End file.
